akatsuki schooldays
by Jade07Fun
Summary: this is mainy kakuhidan but there is sasodei and kisita my spelling sucks basicly kakuzu sasori and kisame are unpoluer at school and they have a crush on hidan deidara and itachi who are poupler story is better than summary lol plz read and review
1. litttle acsident

"Kakuzu... KAKUZU!!"

"Huh sorry… what" I said turning to face my friend kisame.

"Dude you have been staring at Hidan all year talk to him" how can he be so confident.

"Says you" I give him a you-have-no-right-to-tell-me-that look.

"What's that meant to mean?" he seems quite defensive but that's kisame for you.

"Have you spoke to him yet" I said nodding my head towards a teen in front of me.

"You mean itachi? I'm working on it" kisame looks away from me now I think I hit a nerve oh well he'll get over it"

"You two are so pathetic just talk to them" that's Sasori. me and kisame turn to face him I can tell we have the same thought at that moment because kisame says.

"So you spoken to Deidara yet" Sasori just glares. Yup where all as pathetic as each other really but we cant talk to them I mean. Hidan, Deidara and itachi are really popular and all the girls want them even though they are very open about saying there gay… well Hidan is bi. They're still the hottest people in this school and me, Sasori and kisame well… where sort of the opposite no one really likes us. Sasori (or better know as panocheo or puppet fucker according to everyone else at are school) has bright red hair, brown eyes and loves to work with wood his favourite thing to make is puppets he's really good at it to but you know what people at school are like they take the piss out of him all the time, he lives with his grandma (who he hates) cause his parents was killed away on a business trip kind of sad really. Kisame (or better knows as shark boy) well he has a rare disorder it turned his skin and hair blue, some say he resembles a shark and he dose even I have to admit it. He's really tall and loves swords. Though I have to fell sorry for him he lives with his dad as his mum passed away a few years ago. Me well I'm Kakuzu (or as everyone else calls me rag doll or freak) I'm tall, tanned strange green and red eyes, even I think I'm a freak, I'm covered in stitches (that's what you get when you have a abusive dad but no there's no proof he did them… social services are idiots).

"Hey Kakuzu you're gorming out you ok?"

"Oh sorry kisame just thinking" I smile to reassure him I'm fine.

"Ok class dismissed off you go to lunch" the teacher smiled. You've never seen kids run so fast to get out a classroom. Well everyone except me Sasori and kisame ran we didn't really have anything to run for, all three of us where on dinner and only us three where friends everyone hated us… except Tobi the school idiot he got on with everyone.

"So what you got for lunch kisame?" Sasori asked witch is a shock as he doesn't normally start a convocation. Kisame just rolls his eyes.

"Did your gran forget to go shopping…Again?" Sasori lets out a small grumble.

"I'd take that as a yes if I was you kisame" kisame just laughs, Sasori looks unamused but he looks like that all the time unless he is near Deidara on the rare occasion he asked him for the time or something daft it's me or kisame that has to answer though cause Sasori freezes up and begins to stutter.

"Kakuzu watch where you're…!" kisame yells I don't see why until I bump into someone smaller than me witch makes me trip up, landing on top of the smaller person. It's only when I notice a pissed off Hidan staring up at me I panic. I quickly jump up, stepping back, my heart betting so fast I'm afraid that everyone could hear it. Hidan quickly stood up looks really pissed off at me, everyone's gone quiet just staring wondering what will happened next. Hidan's face screw up into a scowl and then he began yelling "YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER WATCH WHERE YOUR FUCKING GOING ASSHOLE" followed by a lot of swear words every time he speaks he walks closer to me forcing me back into a wall. Its not because I'm scared of him no I just want him close to me. I gulp he's still swearing when he stops and realises there's hardly any space between me and him. His eyes never stopped looking into mine, I couldn't deal with him so close I can feel his breath. It's only then people begin to laugh because me and him are quiet and…. My fucking face was bright red. I inwardly curse myself. Hidan smirks even when he smirks he's so cute… dam if possible my face got redder that's when someone from the crowd of people watching in silence shouts.

"Kakuzu you're a little red you got a crush on Hidan!!!" crap crap crap I didn't want them to notice. Hidan moves closer I can fell his body touching mine my minds to foggy to notice anything around me I just stand there staring at Hidan,

"Aww you a fucking crush eh kuzu" grate now he's mocking me he turns to walk away when I hear someone yell,

"Oy Kakuzu you've either got lots in your pockets or you're really happy to see Hidan!!!" oh fuck nooo I just then realise what there on about this cant be happening, there was a whole lot of gross and eww and what the fuck's followed by The crowd the chanting.

"Kakuzu's hard over Hidan!!!" threw out this whole thing Hidan dose not seems fazed he just turn's s around to face me smirking. He slowly walks back over and leans up towards me dam his face is way way way to close to mine my mind is racing. Then he whispers for only me to hear.

"I'm way out your fucking league" the whole crowd begins to laugh as Hidan walks away kisame and Sasori grab me and pull me out the corridor into the nearest bathroom. There's only a little year 7 in their so kisame kicks him out and leans against the door so no one can enter. I sit on one of the sinks just staring at nothing I can feel my face burning… and I still have a little problem…

"Well at least you spoke to him" kisame says letting out a few nerves laughs. I glare at him sideways.

"Come on Kakuzu it'll be fine" my glare is now and at Sasori. Sure it will be fine FOR THEM!!!! They didn't just embarrass themselves.

"Come on Kakuzu I'm sure everyone will have forgotten by tomorrow" I give him a I-don't-believe-you-look.

"Yeah but I wont" I practically yell. The room goes silent. My face is still burning but it has calmed down a lot well… that's one problem sorting itself out. Just one more to go.

BANG BANG BANG

"Don't let them in" I say my voice all panicky

BANG BANG BANG

"Let me in un!!" A voice yells Sasori's eyes lit up he knew that voice it was Deidara's he gives me a pleading look. I roll my eyes and nod at kisame who moves away letting the blond enter. Running at me full speed the blond gives me one huge hug. Sasori is glaring daggers at me. I give him a I-cant-help-it look. When the blond finally lets go he begins to speak.

"I'm sorry about Hidan un… he can be a right asshole I know" Deidara smiles.

"…So…dei…erm" Sasori begins to mutter.

"Yeah un" Deidara turns to face Sasori, who just gulps and begins to go red.

"Erm… you ok un?" Sasori quickly nods, then there's a noise from outside the door.

"Fucking blondey you in here!!" before kisame can block the door Hidan slams it open. Grate now my face it red again… and my small problem getting worse.

"Blondey get the fuck out here now you dam moron leave these idiots alone" Hidan smirks at me. Deidara smiles saying a small bye to everyone as Hidan drags him out the bathroom.

"And you can breathe again" kisame laughs, me and Sasori just glare.

"Come on lighten up" this is when Sasori snap's,

"Lighten up… LIGHTEN UP!!! KISAME I JUST MADE A FOUL OF MYSELF AND KAKUZU NEEDS A COLD SHOWER AND HE HAS HELL TO COME AND YOUR SAYING LIGHTEN UP!!!" Kisame begins to chuckle. I sigh.

"Your laughing at the word come aren't you" kisame bursts into laughter wile me and Sasori shake are heads at least one of us can be happy.


	2. ditching last lesson

"Come on guy's I'm going home" I begin to walk out the bathroom, Sasori and a laughing kisame following. From the looks of it lunch was over there was no one in the hallway… few I really didn't want to be dealing with everyone right now.

"Are we coming to yours?" kisame asks after his laughing fit has ended

"Yeah if my dad's not in" Sasori rolls his eyes.

"What's that look for Sasori" he gives me a sort of you-know-what-it-means look, but I just stair at him blankly. He rolls his eyes again and sighs.

"I don't see why you don't just run away" he mumbles. This time it is me who sighs I know what he mean I have thought about it all the time but I couldn't do that, no matter what my dad dose to me I cant just leave I don't understand myself why its just its only bruises at the end of the day well… bruises and cuts and yeah he beats me most of the time but I cant leave if I leave he'll find someone else to hurt and I could not have that. I mean I did run away once and then... well he attacked my mother instead she was in hospital for ages. Why dose my dad do this well he's a sadist he likes hurting people and watching them yell and scream. So I would rather him hurt me than my mum.

"Kakuzu!!" kisame yells pulling me out my trance

"Huh sorry I was thinking"

"I have been trying to get you attention for ages, which ways your house? I forgot" I look around wow I didn't notice we was already out of school. Another thing I notice all this thinking has got rid of my red face and …other problems.

"Oh turn left here" kisame smiles he always happy no idea how he's go god dam positive no matter what happens.

"Ok that's it you two fucking talk" kisame yells snapping me and Sasori out are thoughts.

"Sorry I was thinking" I let small smile to show I'm fine before they ask.

"I don't talk much" Sasori says in that bored sort of voice.

"Well I have £3 wonna get something from the shops?" kisame offers.

"Don't waste your money kisame," I say he's so careless when it comes to money, unlike me I like to save.

"I'm fine kisame I don't want anything" Sasori goes back to looking around he dose that a lot he likes looking at the world around him. Kisame walks a little in front and turns to face us walking backwards smiling.

"Come on you two cheer up we ditch last lesson"  
"Kisame watch…" to late he come crashing into …. Itachi. Hidan and Deidara are stood next to him wile kisame trips over (pretty much like what happened to me they come crashing to the floor. Hidan looks really pissed. Kisame jumps up quickly and hides behind me.

"Ita…Itach…itachi I'm sorry I didn't…I wasn't." kisame stutters his voice all panicky.

"CANT YOU FUCKERS WALK PROPLY" Hidan yells even I begin to step back. Deidara helps itachi up who looks really annoyed but not enough to shout, no that's Hidan's job itachi never shouts he actually hardly speaks.

"I... didn't mean to I…" kisame stuttering again. Sasori seems to have frozen. Hidan come right up to kisame and shoves him. This sets me off I know its Hidan but I really hate people shoving my friends.

"Oy he said sorry asshole!" I yell its only when Hidan face's me I remember who I'm talking to. Deidara and itachi just stand there. Sasori frozen to his place. Hidan glares at me his face all screwed up like before when I tripped over.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL ME A FUCKING ASSHOLE MORON YOU LOT NEED TO FUCKING WATCH WHERE YOUR FUCKING GOING!!!" Hidan yells at the top of his lungs.

"Hidan leave it un" Deidara finally speaks trying to pull Hidan away.

"No I'm not fucking leaving it" Hidan still seems pissed but. Now no one knows what to say. Its Sasori who breaks the silence he coughs. Everyone turns to face him.

"…Kakuzu we should be going" he quickly says.

"Yeah us to un" Deidara smiles, coursing Sasori the blush.

"Sorry again itachi I … I didn't mean to" kisame stutters.

"hn" itachi mumbles.

"Hey guys I'm having a party at mine wonna come?"

"NO" Hidan yells guess he don't want us to be there.

"Neh we cant…no body really wants us there anyway" I say with a fake smile as, Sasori, kisame and me begin to walk away. I can hear Deidara yelling at Hidan.

"Don't be a asshole un they're not that bad and your only angry cause you…" I turn to see what's going off and Hidan has his hand over Deidara's mouth.

"Keep that fucking gob of your shut," he growls. I shake my head and we begin walking to mine again.

"Well that was… interesting" kisame lets out a nerves laugh. Sasori lets out a sigh but not a normal sigh a happy sigh if you get what I mean.

"What's up with him?" I ask kisame nodding towards Sasori. Kisame just shrugs.

"He smiled" Sasori says. Oh now I get it Sasori's happy cause Deidara smiled at him. Well I think out of me and kisame, Sasori has the most chance of getting who he wants. Kisame if he tried and well I guess it'll never happen.

"Where here" I say walking up my drive.

"No shit" kisame smirks. I just roll my eyes Sasori in a daze behind us. When we get to the door it'll them two to wait so I can see who's in before they come in. I open the door slightly.

"DAD?" I yell no response "MUM?" still no response your telling me they left the frigging door unlocked… AGAIN. I roll my eyes and open the door walking in waving my hand to tell kisame and Sasori to follow. All three of us walk up into my room.

"So what now?" I ask while kisame and Sasori sitting crossed legged on the floor, me copying soon after.

"I don't know" kisame shrugged. Sasori copying him soon after.

"KAKUZU YOU HOME!!!" a loud voce boomed. Crap crap crap crap that's my dad shit.

"Guys hide before he sees you" I whisper pushing Sasori in my cubed and kisame under my bed. And soon as that's done my dad burst in.

"You're home early" he stats, leaning on the door way

"Yeah I …err … I" I stutter if I tell him I wagged last lesson he'll kill me.

"Your school phoned" I bite my lip, I hate it when he dose this he looks like he's not bothered but I can see anger in his eyes. I try to think of any excuse but I give up.

"Something happened at lunch and I didn't go to last lesson I came straight home" I say quickly taking a step back as he steps forward, I'm tall but my dads still taller.

"What have I said about missing lessons" he says angrily. I gulp I no what's coming next. "Kakuzu answer me what have I said about it!" his tone is a lot more angrier now.

"Not to" I say quickly. He smirks I swear he likes seeing people worried cause that's what I am I know he's going to do something but what is another thing I don't know whether to brace myself for a punch, a kick or both.

"You will gulp I have told you many time" his voice is getting louder now. He steps forward again this time I step back all the way to the wall, my dad grabs my throat and lifts me of the ground. It's really hard to breath right now.

"I AM GETTING SICK OF TELL YOU THE SAME THINGS KAKUZU!!!" he practically screamed it at me throwing me to the ground making me land with a thud. I hear a gasp, praying to god that he didn't. I go to speak but I get a kick in the gut I quickly cover my stomach with my hands yeah... That's going to bruise.

"KAKUZU GET UP!!!" he yells I try but I cant my stomach hurt too much. "GET UP!!!" my father yells again I try but fail. "YOUR NOTHING BUT A FAILER GET UP" he grabs my hair (witch I quiet long as my dad wont let me cut it) he pulls me to my feet with my hair only to punch me across the room I can taste blood in my mouth grate I have a busted lip again. He smirks at me walking towards me pulling me up by my hair again.

"YOU GOING TO LISTEN TO ME NEXT TIME KAKUZU?" he yells in my ear. I nod letting out a small whimper. "ANSWER ME!!" oh yeah my dad hates it when I don't answer him threw speech. "KAKUZU!!" he throws me to the floor again landing on my arm.

"AHHH FUCK!!!" I scream I think I have broken it … again. My dad walks over to me pulling me to my feet with my hair once again grabbing hold of the broken arm making me scream again. He tightens his grip on my arm I clench my teeth to stop myself from screaming.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID TO YOU KAKUZU NO SWEARING" he throws me to the floor again. My eyes are starting to water but I wont cry no not in front of him. He begins to walk out the room before he completely leaves he looks back.

"You better tell you mum how u fell and broke your arm… again" the last part is a growl. I nod my head quickly he glares.

"Yeah dad I will," I say quickly lying on the ground as he walks out the room slamming the door. Kisame and Sasori run out there hiding placing to me helping me up.

"God Kakuzu you all right?" kisame asks.

"Look I'm getting you out this house now we are your proof he's doing this to you Kakuzu"

"NO!" I yell I no there only caring but they cant.

"Why not Kakuzu your in danger here." Kisame snaps.

"Didn't you hear him…. I fell" I say hanging my head down I have to go along with what my dad says or he will hurt my mum and I don't want that. The room goes to silence. "Guys it's late you can clime out my window to get home if that's ok" I mutter the two nod and let out a week smile.  
"Kakuzu you cant…" Sasori begins to speak but I interrupt.

"Sasori I have to stay here I cant leave… he'll hurt my mum if I do". Kisame pulls Sasori and they both clime out the window.

"Cya tomorrow guys" I yell but I'm not sure if they heard me. I slowly walk out the room holding my arm. As soon has I get to landing my mother rushes to me.

"Kakuzu your father said you fell are you all right" she looks worried.

"I'm fine mum I think I broke my arm though" she quickly looks and turns to my father who has snuck upstairs behind her.

"Quickly get into the car where taking him to the hospital". My dad nods, when my mum legs it down the stirs to get the keys for the car it's just me and my dad left stud there.

"Make sure you tell the doctors how u FELL down the stairs," he snaps at me. I gulp almost nodding then quickly says "yes dad" walking down stairs quickly. Right now I fell like I'm in hell.


	3. the next day

"Yeah mum I have everything... mum I'm fine I'm leavening for school now" I say to my mum as I walk out the house with a cast on my arm yup I did brake it I knew I did. I see kisame and Sasori waiting for me at the bottom on my drive.

"Hey guys how are you" I smile, they looked shocked.

"You ok Kakuzu?" kisame asks. I nod as we walk round the corner my smile disappears.

"So you really ok what happened when we left?" Sasori asks me.

"Honestly nothing I went out my room mum saw me and then I was dragged to hospital to get my arm sorted" I let out a weak smile.

"Kakuzu you should get something done about this" kisame said he looks so concern they just don't understand I cant, I cant leave him with my mum he'll hurt her and I never want that to happen again.

"Just forget it happened please" they looked shocked I actually said please and I was to but I just want them to drop it and leave it. It was quiet for a while until kisame spoke up.

"So schools goanna suck eh?" Sasori shook his head. "What at least I'm talking" I chuckle its funny to watch these to argue. When we finally reach school I take a deep breath out of the oven into the frying pan as the saying goes.

"What lesson you got first?" Sasori asks. Kisame shrugs he never knows what he has.

"I have…erm… maths…crap" anything but maths today.

"What's wrong with maths?" kisame asks.

"He has to sit with Hidan" Sasori answers. I Burry my head in my hands. God really hates me.

"Knowing Hidan he won't turn up anyway" Sasori said trying to reassure me. Sasori gives me a pat on the back. " I got to run I have woodwork" Sasori gave me a quick smile before running towards the DT block. Kisame seems to be thinking, I figured he was trying to guess his lesson.

"p-d" I finally say.

"Huh?"

"You have p-d"

"Hey thanks" he smiles "I got to run then good luck Kakuzu" kisame runs off to the humanities block. Now I'm on my own. I could always skip maths, then I look down at my arm… erm no I think I'll go. I could try and move seats … but my maths teacher Mr Weber wont allow it. God dam it he's so stubborn. I take a deep breath and begin to walk towards the maths block, there is no sign of Hidan… least there is some luck on my side.

"Oy rag doll is it true you got a hard over Hidan!?" someone yells I decide to ignore it but the closer I go to maths the worst it got and I could hear people whispering about me.

"oy freak!!" one persons yelled I had had enough I turned to shout back but before I could Hidan was stud there glaring at the person who just called me.

"OY FUCKER LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs…. Hidan just stuck up for me what the hell. The person was quick to back down and walked away. I just stud their mouth open and eyes wide I could not believe he stuck up for me. I quickly shut my mouth and gulp as he stomps towards me.

"So fucker… oh what happened?" he said pointing to my arm. I couldn't speak I couldn't believe he was speaking to me. "Oy I'm talking here what happened?" I snap out my trance.

"Oh this I fell down stairs" I quickly say.

"Idiot" he mumbles with a smile not a smirk a smile he is actually smiling at me. I must have been so dazed out I didn't here the bell go until Hidan began to walk towards maths I quickly followed. When we got I normal seats it turned out we had a substitute I expected Hidan to move but he didn't he stayed sat next to me.

"So Kakuzu is it?" I nod "you don't speak much do you fuckface"

"You swear a lot"

"You know what you're the only basted to actually stand up for his mates when its me having ago at them" Hidan leaned his hand on the desk and leans close to me. "You're one interesting fucker you know that" I can feel my face burning red again so I lean back in my chair to move away from him. He must have found this funny cause he chuckled to himself.

"Why you being so nice?" I had to ask as nice as it was to have a actual conversion with him he was never nice and the last few times I seen him we didn't seem to get on so why was he being so nice? He shrugs.

"Don't know fucking boredom" he leans close to me again, I can feel my face burning and from the smirk on his face he can see it. He begins to shake his head "you so easy" I look at him confused. "I can make you blush no matter what I do and I bet if I…" he doesn't finish his sentence but instead places his hand on my thigh (under the table) and begins drawing circles on my leg with his figures… grate now I have a problem to worry about… his hand stops moving and I see him smirking. He's right I am too fucking easy. His hand goes to move up my leg this is wear I back out I push my chair back pushing his hand away. Everyone stops what their doing and stairs at us. My face is all red Hidan is smirking the class put two and two together and bust in to laughter. I let out a small growl and stomped out the classroom, I took one last look before I left Hidan had his feet on the desk leaning back on his chair smirking at me. He sarcastically waves at me. I growl and leave the room completely slamming the door with my unbroken hand, I stomp right to the closest bathroom where I am shocked to see Sasori with a really red face. I give him a what-happened-to-you look. He gives me a week smile.

"We had a student move into woodwork" I nod wanting him to carry on "it was Deidara" he looks at me like he is expecting me to tell him why I'm here.

"Hidan" Sasori smirks and rolls his eyes.

"What he do?"

"What did Deidara do?" I ask quickly hoping he would answer before I did. If it could Sasori's face went redder.

"He… I was working on a puppet as usually and he come behind me put his arms round my waist… I panicked pushed him away and legged it into here" Sasori looked down least I know it not just me who's pathetic. "What did Hidan do?" this time it was my face that went reader.

"He... He started stroking my leg so I panicked and legged it in here" Sasori shook his head

"Where both pathetic" Sasori said it was like he had just read my mind. We both turned to face the door when a really red-faced kisame burst in.

"Itachi?" me and Sasori said together kisame just nodded.

"What he do?" I had to ask.

"We had to watch this frigging film and he sat next to me leaned towards me and started whispering in my ear I legged it why you to in here?" Sasori explained why we were in here.

"So where all pathetic?" kisame asked we just nodded. I put my good hand under the cold tap and washed my face.

"I think they planed this" Sasori muttered, Kisame nodded. I had to agree with them it was way out of character for all three of them and for it to happen to us all at the time something was up. I reached to my pocket to get my phone … it was gone.

"Dam!" I yell.

"What's up?" Sasori asked

"My phone it's gone it was in my pocket…. Hidan" I growl. Sasori and kisame searched their pockets.

"My phones gone to" kisame mutters

"Mine to" Sasori grumbles.

"Let me guess your phone was in your pockets?" I say they both nod. "Give you a guess who has your phone" the to think for a second.

"Deidara" Sasori growls

"Itachi" kisame growls.

"Why the hell would they want are phones? I sure they have there own" I say sounding confused. Kisame and Sasori shrug. The three of us just wait there waiting for the bell to ring so we can go to are next lessons.


	4. the phone plan hidan pov

Hidan POV

Jashin Kakuzu is an easy motherfucker I sat smirking throwing Kakuzu's mobile from one hand to the other. It really wasn't half bad it wasn't a load of shit but it wasn't the top of the range stuff either. I let out little chuckle more than I could afford…

"Hidan UN!" I looked up to see who it was who was shouting me, should have guest from the fucking un it was blondey, my eyes glance over to the substitute teacher who had also heard Deidara. I roll my eyes a get up to leave the room I cant be bothered to fucking make a big scene over it.

"Where do you think your going young man" the fucking teacher yells I stop in y tracks and face her. The class is quiet they love to see me have a go at members of staff.

"Out of this shithole" I say plainly even though it did sound sarcastic.

"No your not sit down" ha the fucking bitch thinks she can tell me what to do.

"Make me bitch!" I yell with a smirk, HA the fucking bitch looks so shocked. By now the class is laughing. Jashin the women's face was priceless she had started going red in the face from anger, this of course makes me laugh as I leave the class ignoring her rant about how she's going to report this bla bla bla…

"Hey Deidara" I smile well I more or less smirk but that's what I always do.

"Hey Hidan you can never leave quietly can you un"

"Where's the fun in that" I chuckle.

"Hidan your going to get into trouble one day… anyway did you get the phone?" I roll my eyes throwing the phone at Deidara the blond fucker thinks I cant get a job done.

"Dude this is a descent phone un better than Sasori danna's" Deidara quickly covers his mouth at first I couldn't see why but then I realised he just called Sasori Danna this of course makes me laugh.

"Sasori…hahaha dann hahaha Danna hahaha what the fuck Deidara" blonds face is all red. I knew he liked the guy but come on Danna? They don't even fucking talk.

"Shut …up!!! Un!!!" Deidara seems really upset by this but I still can't stop laughing. "Hidan shut up or else!!!" ha he's threatening me that's new but I still can't stop laughing. "Hidan I SWAER TO GOD SHUT UP OR ELSE IM GOING TO TELL EVERONE YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST CRUSH ON…" I quickly cover blondes mouth. My laughter has stopped I cant believe this idiot bout to tell my deepest secret to everyone.

"Deidara keep you gob shut!" I yelled at him my tone of voice even scars me. I'm not normally this harsh with Deidara but I cant have anyone know if they did jashin they taking the fucking piss out of me they would properly die laughing. I slowly remove my hand from Deidara's mouth like I'm afraid he's going to say it.

"Hidan I'm sorry un its just…"

"I no Deidara" grate now its fucking awkward silence between us two, he can get fucked if he thinks I'm braking it. Even thought neither of us has to break it Kakuzu phone dose with its stupid boring ring tone, Deidara's eye light up in panic and throws the phone to me. I read the caller id "dad" why the fuck would Kakuzu dad ring him.

"I'm going to answer it" I say to Deidara before he has chance to stop me I press the little green phone to answer.

"Hello?" Kakuzu's dad must be a idiot case he didn't even notice it wasn't his sons voice on the phone cause he just starts fucking shouting.

"KAKUZU WHAT THE FUCK. DO YOU REALISE WHAT I HAVE FOUND IN YOUR ROOM HUH…HUH"

"Err... Dude I'm not"

"DUDE DUDE DON'T CALL ME DUDE KAKUZU SPEEK PROPERLY!!!! YOUR FUCKING DISGRACE KAKUZU!!!! JUST YOU WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME YOU FILTHY LITTLE HOMO!!!!"

"Now wait a minute I'm not"

"KAKUZU HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MANNORS DON'T TELL ME TO WAIT YOU FUCKING CHILD JUST YOU WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME!!!! I SWAER TO GOD YOUR BROKEN ARM WAS BAD I'M GOING TO FUCKING BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU KAKUZU!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME BOY!!!! KAKUZU!!!!" beep beep beep. Fucking hell his dads insane.

"Hidan what happened?"

"I hung up"

"Why un?"

"His dads fucking nuts says he's found something in Kakuzu's room and he going fucking beat the crap out of him or something stupid"

"He can't mean it un!! What did he find?"

"Don't know I do know Kakuzu's in deep shit" Dude I never fucking knew Kakuzu's dad was such a twat I mean what the hell did he find… I feel the phone start to vibrate and that annoyingly boring ring tone start playing again I glanced and the caller ID "dad" hmm lets not answer this time. I quickly cancelled the call and turned the phone off.

"Anyway Hidan we going to carry on with the plan un?" the plan... The plan oh yeah the plan to search threw the fucking phones so Deidara and find out more about Sasori and fuck no's why itachi wanted to join in but I had to get Kakuzu's phone cause Deidara said I had to join in summit to do with giving him courage to do it some crap like that.

"Yeah sure blondey but I cant see why you don't just talk to the fucker"

"Why don't you just talk to k...?" I shot a glance that could kill at Deidara at lest it shut him up.

"Why don't you to start this "plan" on the field where its quiet" HOLY SHIT WHO WAS THAT!!! I quickly turn round to see itachi that basted can sneak up on anyone he's forever making me jump.

"Hey itachi un good idea? You ok Hidan"

"Fucking weasel stop making me jump or I'm going to put fucking bells on you!" he just looks at me bored as we begin to walk towards the school field.


	5. home time kakuzu pov

Kakuzu pov:

"Cya kisame cya Sasori" I wave goodbye to them and begin walking down my street. I didn't get to see Hidan to see if he had my phone but as long as my dad don't find out I've lost it, it should be fine till tomorrow… should be. My eye glace up to my front door and my fathers stood there…. this is not good. I remain calm and carry on walking up to the door.

"Hi dad?" I say sort of confused as to why he's stood in the door way. Come to think of it now I'm closer he looks pissed… not good. I quickly take a step back when he grabs hold of my shirt and throws me into the house, I land on the floor with a thud thank god I didn't hit my arm… again. I hear footsteps walking towards me and quickly jump to my feet. He lets out a growl shit what have I done I didn't miss my entire lesson the teacher marked me as there I stayed at school, wasn't home late. All I've done is lost my phone but he couldn't know that, could he? He steps towards me I start to step back. "I've not done anything," I say in defence but it doesn't make a difference my father still looks pissed. His eyes scowling and fists clench.

"DON'T BE STUPID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!" he yells, this makes me flinch I don't think I've seen him this pissed it looks like he could kill me!

"No dad I don't know"

"I FUCKING RANG YOU!!! YOU LYING LITTLE SHIT!!!"

"No someone …" I didn't get chance to finish because I was sent flying across the room by a fist. That hurt more than normal I don't think he's ever been this pissed off. I slowly stumble back to my feet.

"HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME!!!" he didn't Hidan wouldn't the asshole. I quickly try to shuffle away from my father when I'm pulled into the air and thrown back down once again I must have some luck cause I didn't hit my arm this time.

"No you don't understand!" I shout… shit he's not going to like me shouting.

"HANG UP ON AND ME TURN YOUR PHONE OFF AND NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN SHOUT AT ME KAKUZU!!!" crap crap crap crap crap I try scuffling away once more but I'm picked up and slammed into the wall letting out a small cry of pain. "KAKUZU!!! ANSWER ME!!! AFTER WHAT I FOUND IN YOUR ROOM YOUR GOING TO PISS ME OFF EVEN MORE!" wait what did he find… shit I hope he didn't… he cant of I hid it well. "ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!!!" I gulp shit he did.

"No dad you have it wrong!!" he stops shouting lets go of me so I'm just stood there I don't dare move.

"DON'T MOVE!!!" he yells at me a unnecessary command because I cant I'm stuck their stud back to the wall I just can't move. He walks out the room very calmly to calmly for my liking. He seems to be gone 10 minutes but that's properly me just wishing. When he returns he looks disgusted holding some sort of magazine rolled up. When's he's close enough he quickly throws the magazine at me, it bounces off me and lands on the floor unfolded revelling a very X-rated magazine witch would normally be fine between a father and there son but… you see that magazine was not meant for straight men if you get what I mean. My face quickly goes red I'm not normally embarrassed around my father so this was a first. I slowly look up to my father for once scared for my life. He now has that pissed of look back … shit can the go back to being quiet and calm.

"Your nothing but FUCKING HOMO!!!" he screamed the last bit making me flinch. Shit he's walking towards me now, I seem to have regained control over my body because I start to move away hoping I can get out of there in time. I run over to the door but am stopped when he grabs my hair yanking me back. Sending one of his fist into my side shit I think I heard something crack I let out a loud scream basted that hurts. Shit that really hurts! I mean really really hurts. I land on my knees is looks like he's about to kick me when…

"I'm home" a cheery voice shouts thank god it's my mother. My father growls picks up the magazine and throws it at me once more.

"Clean yourself up and take that crap with you" he growls I slowly get up holding my side he grabs my shirt once more and pulls me closer "don't think I'm finished with you!" he push's me away and I pick up the magazine and run upstairs clutching my side, For some reason it really really hurt. When I reached my room I took a deep breath sat with my back against the door, taking another breath this time it was all shaky. I could feel warm salty tears fall down my cheeks... I was crying... I never cry… not once when my dad has attack me have I cried but now I just cant help it. I tucked my feet into my chest only to move them again the pain in my side was unreal. I've never seen him so angry how dare Hidan steal my phone I could have dodged all this if I knew it was going to happen. My train of thought was broken when I heard a tapping on the window. I slowly stud up and opened the window. Nothing hmm the breeze was cool so I left it open and lay on my bed slowly. I started to fall into a slumber when I was awoken by.

"Hey fucktards" a smiling Hidan was stud over me. "I brought your ph…" he was unable to finish cause I stud up and punched him cross the room he landed with a thud. I did it because 1 I was angry with and 2 he made me jump. "WHAT THE FUC…!" this time I have jumped of my bed and covered his mouth.

"Don't shout" my voice seems to have a hint on panic in it but Hidan didn't notice.

"Why not asshole I only come to give you your fucking phone"

"Keep your voice down," I growled I sounded just like my father I turned my gaze away from Hidan I was just like my father I had punched Hidan just like my father would have punched me.

"Just take your jashin dam phone" Hidan threw the phone at me and went to clime out the window. I just couldn't let him go.. I mean I still like the guy.

"Hidan wait" he stops and turns to look at me.

"What asshole"

"I'm sorry" I mumble I hated that word I hated saying it, it made me feel weak.

"Dude don't be you got one hell of a punch" he smiles this makes me chuckle ow bad idea as soon as I chuckle my side hurts coursing me to clutch my side, ouch. Hidan notices this.

"Dude dose that hurt?"

"Huh what?" I removed my hand and tried to ignore the pain.

"Fuck let me see"

"No!" Hidan begins to walk towards me, I only step back.

"Let me see asshole"

"No" Hidan runs towards me I simple side step out the way but he came crashing into the wall making a loud bang! Shit someone could have heard that. No my DAD could have heard that.

"Hidan be quiet you idiot" this just makes him smirk. I here footsteps walking up the stairs. "Hidan you have to go," I quickly say using my good arm to push him towards the window.

"No asshole you're the one who told me to stay I'm not leaving till you let me see why your sides hurting"

"Hidan I'm going to be in so much trouble if you don't leave"

"I'm not leaving" I quickly look around my room.

"Hide in the wardrobe then but be quiet!" I push him towards the wardrobe before he can protest I had already shut the wardrobe door. Please let him be quiet. As if on queue as soon as Hidan was hidden my dad came barging into the room.

"What was that noise Kakuzu" he was quiet but stern I knew why he was quiet mum was still home she was just either downstairs in bed.

"It was me I fell" I quickly said to quickly dam I should have said I slower.

"Whys the window open Kakuzu"

"I was warm"

"Remember what I said earlier Kakuzu" I gulped I hoped that was just a stupid threat. "Kakuzu!!!" oh crap I was meant to answer.

"You…you said don't think I'm finished with you" I started stepping back. As he stepped forward.

"Wasn't lying you dirty faggot" I began to shake… wait since when did I shake with fear around my father. He just smirked at this. Please don't let him hit me when Hidan's in the room I can keep my friends shut but don't know what Hidan will do. Hmm he'd properly laugh. I was to court up in my own thoughts I didn't realize how close my dad had got till I felt his hands on my throat lifting me of the floor. I tried to speak but the only thing that left my mouth was gurgling choking sounds.

"Why do you insisted on pissing me off Kakuzu!" I don't know I don't know I don't mean to I try to say but the words just wont leave my throat. "Hm Kakuzu!!" he says this a little louder. I would try to kick my way out of this but it cant come to think of it I feel pretty light head right now. I feel myself slowly falling into a sleep until I feel myself being throne to the floor. I let out a silent scream. My dad just looks at me. "Your pathetic Kakuzu next time you hang up on me you'll think again you fucking homo" he spits on me and leaves the room. That wasn't so bad but now the pain in my side and my arm is killing me. I slowly sit up. I had completely forgotten Hidan until he comes running out the wardrobe.

"Oh my jashin Kakuzu are you ok!" he seems worried.

"Just go home Hidan" I didn't want him to go it was actually really nice he was here it meant he did want to talk to me. Shame about the circumstances.

"Kakuzu no you have to get out of here!"

"Hidan I cant"

"Yes you can"

"No Hidan I really cant"

"Fuck why not" I look away from him he not understand. "Kakuzu why the fuck not"

"Cause Hidan it's a long story"

"I got all night"

"Well I don't Hidan just go home"

"Fine but your fucking telling me tomorrow weather you want to or not" I smirk persistent basted he walks towards the window he looks back and me worried.

"I'll be fine Hidan" he lets out a weak smile and climes out the window. he was actually worried about me there was something in my heart that warmed up he actually cared whether or not I was going to be ok this was the worst and the best day ever. I claimed to my feet slowly trying to ignore the pain. I walked over to the window "cya Hidan" I said with a smile the smile was quickly taken away from the sound of my fathers voice.

"Who's Hidan?" crap!


	6. hidan's night : hidan and dei pov

Hidan pov:

Holy shit kakuzu's dad is a psychopath!!!! I thought as I ran to deidara's house. I walked up to Blondie's door and knocked loud three times. The image of kakuzu being held up by his throat played over and over again in my head. No wonder the basted wanted me to leave.

"Hey Hidan un" a voice snapped me away from my thoughts.

"Deidara you have to let me in" it sounded more like a demand than a offer.

"Sure un my parents have gone out what do you want un your not normal out this late" deidara moved away from the door as I began to walk in fidgeting with my hands jashin why am I so worried kakuzu said he was going to be fine. "Hidan what is it you want un?

"Blondie its about kakuzu" grate my voice is all high pitched it always dose that when I'm panicking, worried or really angry.

"What about him?" I pulled deidara into his living room, I started to explain everything how I claimed up to kakuzu window to give him his phone, then he punched me and then ask me to stay how something was wrong with his side but he wouldn't let me look then how I was practically shoved into the fucking wardrobe then his dad busting in and practically attacking kakuzu. By the end deidara was just as panicked as I was and he wasn't even there!!

"Dei why am I so fucking jashin dam worried when I hardly know the guy?" I had to ask it was completely unlike me to care I don't under-fucking-stand it.

"Hidan your only human you're going to worry un" I give him an I-don't-believe-you look. "It might have summit to do with you…"

"Me what?"

"Well un you remember telling me how you felt different around kakuzu" I just stair at him confused "how you felt like you erm… liked him un and was only acting like you hated him and got angry with him because you didn't know what it was?"

"Yeah…"

"And I said its cause you fancied him un? Well this just proves it your worried about him cause you have a crush on him"

"But what the fuck do I do?"

"we should talk to him tomorrow find out why his dad is like he is un"

"ok… deidara can I stay here tonight?"

"Ok un but ring your mum I don't want her worrying about you un" I just smiled and took my mobile out my pocket. After I had rung my mum and told her I was staying I wasn't goanna fucking ask, like she cares anyway. Deidara and me sat watching some fucking boring TV when it got late and deidara's parents came home (there used to me just dropping by) we went to deidara's room. Deidara had that bed where you pull another bed out from underneath. Its fucking awesome and comfortable anyway, I cant get kakuzu out my head its annoying as fuck.

"Night Hidan" deidara smiled and turned the light off as I climbed into the pull out bed. He quickly jumped into his own bed and fell asleep quickly (as usual). Leaving me a-fucking-lone in the dark with kakuzu stuck in my head and well if you don't know its not a good idea (if you're a guy not sure if it works for fucking girls) to go to sleep with your fucking crush stuck in your head.

Deidara pov:

Hmmm… un why am I awake. I sat up and looked around my dark room there didn't seem to be anything that woke me up hmmm I wonder…

"Hmmm"

Huh what the hell was that I turned to where the noise came from … Hidan what the…

"Hmmmm"

Holy mother of god I know what's woken me up Hidans moaning in his sleep. My face cringes as my sleeping friend moans again GAH!!! This is something I didn't ever want to hear. Just as that thought runs threw my head Hidan moans again this time louder. I just stair in shock as Hidan begins to fidget in his sleep. Oh my I cant even wake him up or he's going to kill me but I just cant leave him… gah my thoughts where cut short as Hidan moans louder than before god if he don't stop my parents are going to hear.

"Hmmmm"

I just cant look away from him, I wonder who the hell he's dreaming about, his breaths become more short and more like quiet gasps I can tell he's all sweaty. This one side of Hidan I defiantly didn't want to see or hear. I can hear him mumbling something but I just can quite hear him. Maybe I should move closer for a better listen. I silently clime out of my bed and crouch down next to Hidan.

"Hmm… kaku...Hmmm"

Damit still didn't catch it. Before I get chance to move any closer Hidans arms grab me and pull me into the bed beside him…. Oh my not good not good not good gah I can feel his gah I don't wonna know. I HAVE to wake him up!! Or at least get him off me. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I begin to try pushing him away but it was no use… damit. He begins to mumble more and moan louder.

"Ka...Kaku…kakuzu"

Least I know who he's dreaming about. I try pushing Hidan off me again this time succeed and mange to get free. I then practically run across the room. Hidan lets out another loud moan then begins panting heavily… oh he didn't I take one deep breath.

"HIDAN GET THE FUCK UP UN!!!!"

Hidan pov:

I quickly sit up in my bed, what the fuck was up with Blondie he was stood up at the other and of the room. Look rather disturbed.

"Deidara what the…" I stop my sentence when I fell something sticky in my trousers and properly on deidara's sheets. My cheeks go a dark shade of red… well this is embarrassing… dei seems really pissed.

"Dei…erm"

"Hidan you best not have!!"

"Well…erm…" I quickly look away shit!!!

"Hidan how can I explain this to my mum and dad!!!"

"Hopefully when I'm not in the house" I let out a nerves laugh. Deidara just glares at me, it is silent until… deidara's door opens there stands his mum and dad… crap.

"What the hell is going on in here!!" deidara's dad says in a stern tone… damit could this night get any worse.


	7. kisame pov

Kisame pov

Ok all I have to do today is get my phone back from itachi simple.

"Hi Kisame" a bored voices says I snap out of my thoughts, should have known it would be sasori. I flash him a smile, didn't notice I had walked all the way to school. I start looking around because I fell there is something missing, sasori could properly tell cause he just looks up at me and says.

"Kakuzu"

"Huh"

"Kakuzu is missing"

god its like he can read my mind. Sasori seems to look worried though he always dose when kakuzu don't turn up.

2i'm sure he's just running late" I smile trying to reassure sasori. Sasori nods but still looks worried. We begin to walk into the school gate that's when I spot itachi with my phone in his hand.

"Stay here sasori I'm going to get my phone" before he can reply I am almost halfway there but the closer I get the less confident I am, by the time I'm stud in front of itachi my throat is dry and I'm really nervous,

"Err... You have my phone"

"Hn"

"I wont it back"

Itachi looks at me then the phone them be again I swear I see him smirk but he hands me the phone anyway. He looks as if he is about to walk away.

"Why did you take it?" I spit out before he can walk away. Itachi looks up and smirks and me.

"Two reasons"

"And they would be?" he glares ok note to self never interrupt itachi.

"One if I did you would have to talk to mw to get it back and two I noticed you staring at me" I completely freeze damit he noticed!!

"Look itachi …I… I'm… I mean.. I couldn't help it… no... I … erm… I'm sorry" I quickly turn to walk away but itachi grabs my wrist I turn to see what he wants he grabs my school tie and pulls e closer I feel blood rush to my cheeks

"Did I say I minded?" I didn't have time to say or do anything because itachi used my tie to pull me into a kiss. I didn't have anytime to understand what was going on cause itachi had already stopped and walked away leaving me stud there like a idiot.

"Kisame what happened?" sasori shouted as he came running towards me.

"Itachi …he"

"He what?"

I turn to face sasori with a huge smile on my face.

"He kissed me"

--------------Hidan pov----------------------- "Look deidara I said I'm fucking sorry" said person glares at me for the 10th time.

"Dei come on I said sorry"

"Its not good enough un"

"Look I didn't fucking mean it and I didn't think your mother would give you the jashin dam "talk" wile I was there and its not like I fucking meant to do it" deidara seemed to cringe at the memory of last night but its not like I fucking meant to.

"What's he done this time?" a voice suddenly says making me jump.

"ITACHI YOU DICK EATING PRICK STOP DOING THAT!!!"

"I don't wonna talk about it un"

Itachi looks at me expectantly like I'm going to fucking tell him. He starts glaring, still not going to tell him.

"I'll tell you something" this is unlike itachi.

"This is unlike you itachi un"

"Fine cause this should be fucking funny"

"You first"

"Erm… well… You see last night… deidara I cant you tell him"

"I hate you Hidan un" deidara took in a deep breath. "Ok itachi Hidan came to mine last night and stayed the night in middle of night he had a …. "Dream" witch ending in my mum an dad walking into the room dad walking out leavening me with my mum who for 2 hours told me about the "birds and bees" un"

"Who was the dream about?" itachi asked turning his gaze from deidara to me.

"Like I fucking remember"

"You me you don't un?"

"Nope"

"You said his name enough?"

"Your fucking making that up"

"Who was it dei"

"Kaku.." I slam my hand over the blonds mouth fucking dipshit I hope itachi didn't…

"Kakuzu? Hidan you have wired taste in people"

"Fuck you what's you fucking thing to tell us?"

"I kissed Kisame" itachi says causally before he starts to walk away… wait he fucking did what!!!


	8. kuzu pov

---------------Kakuzu pov-------------

My body is shaking I cant seem to stop it as I walk to school I know I'm late in fact I must be that late it has to be second lesson but my feet wont go any faster, my busted lip is trembling and my bruised arms hang dead at my side, I'm trying to stop my blackened eyes from shedding tears but I cant it's all to much he went to far last night... my throat is dry and saw from screaming but I didn't have time to get a drink this morning I just wonted out that house. When I finally arrive at school I'm glad no one is around I don't want them to see me, I don't wont anyone to see me but he made me go today he said I can't stay home. Maybe if I sneak in and be quiet no one will notice me and no one will ask why I can't stop crying. Looking down to the floor covering my bruised face with my long hair I walk into the school gates, hoping to be alone.

"Oy fucker bought time you got here!"

Just the person I didn't wont to see today I glace up to see Hidan running straight towards me, I cant help but stop don't ask why it just happened maybe it was my brain thinking on its own wonting to tell someone about last night.

"Where the fuck you bin… dude you ok?"

Hidan asks sounding concerned. I open my mouth to say something but nothing come out I just look away from him still not lifting my head.

"Dude look at me.. oy I said fucking look at me"

I can tell by the sound in his voice he's getting pissed off with me.

"FUCKING LOOK AT ME!!" he yells grabbing my chin to force me to look up but when he sees he quickly lets go and steps back.

"…Dude w...What happened?"

This time when I go to speak I do actually say something but it hurts my throat.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"To fucking bad you are you look like shit and your crying I don't know you that much but I do know you don't normally fucking cry now tell me"

I look around I don't want anyone to hear what I'm about to say.

"I'll tell you but we need to go somewhere else I don't want people to hear"

"Fine follows me"

Hidan grabs my arm and pulls me to the field I let out a quiet hiss as my arm still hurts but Hidan don't seem to hear me. We finally end up at the very bottom of the field and Hidan sits down pulling me to the floor with him. Where both sat closed legged facing each other.

"Now tell me what the fuck is wrong"

I try giving Hidan a please-don't-make-me-tell-you-look but it doesn't work. I take a deep sigh.

"It happened after you left"

"What happened"

"he killed her"

"Who killed who?"

I look into his purple eyes with my blackened tear filled eyes.

"My father he…he killed my mum"

We both are silent, as I look to the ground a flashback of last night playing over and over in my head.

----------------Kakuzu's flash back-------------

"So who's Hidan!!!"

Kakuzu starts to walk backwards away from his obviously angry father.

"D…Dad…it…its...n...n...no....n...no one"

"Bullshit!!!"

His father screams as he runs towards the frightened boy smashing a fist into the boys face, causing kakuzu to come crashing to the floor with a busted lip. Kakuzu got up on his hands and knees trying to stand up but before he got the change his father's knee came colliding with his face again. Kakuzu quickly went to scramble away but his father grabbed his hair and pulled him up to his feet and punching him. Still one hand gripping kakuzu's hair and threatening to pull it out. Kakuzu's father threw his son towards the bedroom door causing him to smash the door and go threw it landing on the landing near stairs.

"DAD STOP!!!"

Kakuzu yelled but with no success his father still came charging out his room kicking kakuzu once more but this time in the stomach. Kakuzu let out a grunt of pain.

"YOU WERTHLESS BRAT!!"

His father screamed grabbing kakuzu's hair once more and again lifting him up with it.

"What's going on up there"

A female voice shouted from a room down the stairs.

"MUM STAY DOWN THERE!!!!"

Kakuzu yelled hoping his mum would listen. Kakuzu's father punched kakuzu once more grabbing the boys wrists so he couldn't run, no matter how hard kakuzu pulled he couldn't get away. His heart started to race as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"WHATS GOING OFF!!"

His mother shouted as she got to the top of the stairs. Kakuzu father notice her.

"HERE TAKE YOUR FAGGOT OF A SON!!!"

he screamed throwing kakuzu into his mother, causing her to stumble and both came crashing down the stairs both screaming in pain. When they landed on the bottom kakuzu landed on top of his mother… who was no longer moving. Kakuzu quickly claimed off her and looked she wasn't breathing and there was blood near her head.

"MUM!!"

Kakuzu screamed he started to cry as he lifted her onto his knees hugging her tightly.

"Mum wake up please mum wake up"

Kakuzu kept repeating until the ambulance turned up taking her out of his arms.

"Mum I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear before she was taken away.

---------------End of flash back-------------------

---------------Kakuzu pov----------

"Kakuzu wake up … kakuzu?"

I slowly open my eyes and look around I'm in the nurse's office.

"Kakuzu fucking finally you've been out ages"

Hidan I smile

"5 minutes is not ages un"

Deidara whets he here for?

"Hn"

Itachi whys he here?

"Dude you ok?"

Kisame

"Oh what a stupid question dose he look ok dipshit"

I smile sasori.

"I'm a sorry guy just tired"

I smile as I try to sit up I let out groans on pain but make it.

"Ah so your awake kakuzu you have a grate bunch of friends here"

The nurse smiled.

"No need to worry we called your father he's on his way to pick you up"

My face goes pale.

"No I'm fine let me stay here"

"Your in no fit stat to be at school your father is on his way"

I groan and lay down this cant get any worse.


	9. what happend?

Kakuzu stands just near the school gates with Hidan.

"You didn't have to wait with me" kakuzu smiles weakly.

"Yeah I fucking did you might pass out again why are you even waiting for this dickhead?"

Kakuzu just shrugs and looks back at the road.

"Oh by the way don't tell the others what I told you I'd kind of like the keep it to myself for a bit"

Hidan opens his mouth to answer but I car pulls up in front of the two and a tall man gets out. Hidan looks over to kakuzu he can see the resemblance in the two but decides it's not a good thing to point out. From the looks of the tall man he had no sleep last night, Hidan cringes from the smell of alcohol.

"This must be kakuzu's fucking father stupid dick don't look like he's in any fit state to drive" Hidan thinks.

"Cya Hidan" kakuzu mumbles as he starts to open the car door. But his father quickly walks round the car and over to the two boys staring at Hidan.

"So your Hidan" kakuzu's father growls giving his son a quick shove so kakuzu lands on the pavement. Hidan starts to back away but it's to late his shirt his grabbed and he is thrown into the back of the car. The older male quickly runs to the drives seat and drives off locking the car doors so Hidan cannot escape. Leaving a very confused and worried kakuzu on the pavement.

X----------- meanwhile in the car ------------X

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING PRICK LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!" Hidan screams at the top of his lungs.

The car quickly arrives at kakuzu home where Hidan is dragged out by his t-shirt and thrown into the house. Kakuzu's father quickly locks the door as Hidan backs away from the older man.

"You asshole let me the fuck out of here!"

The only reply Hidan got was a dark chuckle and a fist slamming straight into his gut, causing Hidan to fall to his knees. Hidan began to choke as he was lifted off the ground by his neck so he was staring into the obviouslydrunk mans eyes.

"So you're the reason my only son is gay" the older man growled.

"You stupid basted he properly gets it from you" Hidan choked out earning him a punch in the face causing blood to pure out his now busted lip. Hidan smirked.

"You know I'm a masochist right?" Hidan said with a smug look on his face. Kakuzu's father looked slightly confused. "A masochist you dumb bitch in other words the worst thing you punching me is going to do it turn me on"

"Oh…really" kakuzu's father smirked making Hidan slightly jump. The grip round Hidan neck was realised but kakuzu's father grabbed hold of the boy's hair and dragged him upstairs. Hidan was quickly thrown into kakuzu's parent's room and chucked onto the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!" Hidan yelled getting up and running to the door only to be forced to the ground his arms pinned above his head by the older male who was now sat straddling the younger one.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!" Hidan screamed. The father pinned Hidans hands with one of his own and reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife holding to the boy's throat.

"I've heard enough boy now shut up"

Kakuzu's dad put the knife aside for a second so he could take of his belt to tie Hidans hands together. With both hands free kakuzu's father started to unbutton and pull down Hidans trousers.

"GET THE FUCK OF ME YOU SICK FUCK!!!" Hidan couldn't help but yell. Kakuzu's father just rolled his eyes.

" You're the gay faggot that turned my son so now your going to pay"

"BUT YOU RAPEING ME MAKE YOU FUCKING GAY TO"

The only reply Hidan got a knee to his pressures area. Hidan let out a loud grown witch turned into a moan.

"Son of a bitch" Hidan muttered. Kakuzu's father pulled down Hidan boxers and then sat back and pulled down his own clothing.

"As you don't turn me on I'm going to have to do this but don't worry I'll punish your faggot ass in a minute" after saying this kakuzu's father sat back and started to touch himself until he was hard. Hidan automatically started to try and move away but kakuzu's father grabbed his hips and held him in one place.

"FUCK STOP DON'T I NOT TALK TO KAKUZU AGAIN JUST DON'T… FUCKING HELL!!!!" Hidan screamed, as he was brutally rammed into.

"FUCKING JASHIN STOP!!!" Hidan continued to scream each time he was thrusted into.

"Your saying stop but your so much of a faggot you're actually tuned on" kakuzu's father stated with a smirk. Hidan screamed once more yeah he was turned on but not because of kakuzu's dad its just the pain was so amazing Hidan couldn't help it Suddenly the bedroom door was forced open and there stud kakuzu and deidara frozen from shock.

"GET THIS FUCKER OFF ME!!!!!!!!!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu quickly ran across the room and attacked his father knocking the man out of Hidan. Deidara grabbed Hidans trousers and pulled him out the room. Kakuzu father picked up the knife and lobbed it at Hidan hitting the boy in the side. Though that didn't stop him running out the room and throwing on his trousers and running out the house with deidara. Kakuzu stud up and went to run after them but a hand grabbed his arm and held him still. Kakuzu's father was about to say something when the phone rang the older male went over to it still gabbing hold of his son and picked up.

"Hello…. Really…. We will be on are way" kakuzu gulped what was his father going to do now.

"That was the hospital… your mother just woke up"

she's alive


	10. Chapter 10

Hidan pov-----

Two weeks two fucking weeks its been since kakuzu's dad...... gah paused for shudder.... anyway two fucking weeks since kakuzu phoned to says his mums alive last time I seen him was in fucking court to get his dads ass into jail and you know fucking what he pleaded insanity crazy basted and that judge was a dick saying I cant fucking swear and do u need a counsellor he can go fuck off. Anyway so I'm now bored out my mind staring at a window in my bloody lesson hoping the fucking twat (kakuzu) will turn up today.

"hidan-chan cheer up please" I looked up to see who had called me "hidan-chan" rolling my eyes it was only dei.

"come on Hidan its dinner next…. I'm sure he's fine"  
this time I grown at the blond… ok as of late I hate talking about kakuzu but I cant stop fucking thinking about him it don't make any sense and deidara knows this so I don't know why he bloody tries.

"hidan-cha…"

"fuck off" I snap at him " I'm not bloody thinking about him I will not "cheer up" as you say and don't you fucking dare call me Chan again got it" I growl only now realizing I have hold of his shirt and the whole class is staring at us…. Fuck.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Yay saved by the bell. I quickly grab my coat and storm out the door. I know that Dei's behind me he not stop following me he wants me to "talk" about what happened "talk" about kakuzu talk talk talk fucking talk I don't want to talk not to him, not to a consular, not to my mum. Not to any fucker why not they leave me alone I said I'm fine. I pause feeling summit warm run down my face… fuck I'm crying again stupid fucking tears I'm not a baby. I just can't seem to stop crying its fucking annoying.

"Hidan slow down" he's back… I quickly wipe away my tears and turn to face dei.

"sorry blonde but you know I don't wonna fucking talk I'm fine lets go find itachi he not been with us lately" I can see the pity in Dei's eyes he knows I don't want to find itachi I couldn't give a rats ass where he was or what he did.

"Fine come on he's prob in café" dei smiled. I smile back as we begin walking to the café. We both sit on our normal table at the back, so if I wont I can open the fire door and have a fag but still talk to dei.

"damit Hidan looks like he's not here again" I just roll my eyes. As deidara gets some food out his bag as usual I just steal his crisp he never eats the twats anyway.

Cluck

I look up to see who just dropped there bag on the table to see itachi sit down reading his book as normal but this time there's that blue dude sitting with him to… erm what's his name… fuck.. Erm oh year Kisame. Me and dei just stare questionably at him. He just looks at the floor poor fuckers nervous as hell. Itachi looks up properly can sense us staring at him and sighs. And says

"Where sort of dating" he then looks back at his book. Oh fuck no is he getting away with this. Me and dei both begin to shout at the same time.

"Since when?" dei chimed

"Didn't even know you had feeling weasel" I smirked

"How long?"

Itachi just seemed bored with us. As Kisame looked over at a table in the corner with a look just screaming "help" I followed his gaze to see a red head and….. Kakuzu that "BASTED" I must have said basted outloud because dei gave me a funny look I jumped out my chair and run over to the twat.

Kuzu pov:

I sat in the café with sasori just having a random chat it was nice to be back at school. It was nice to no longer have the twat in the house just me and my mum. She was very shocked at when da… that basted had done but angrier at the fact I didn't tell her what he was doing to me. She said it could have been me not Hidan that night and she would never forgive herself. I was just about to ask sasori if he wanted my lunch I wasn't hungry when someone punched me round the face knocking me out my seat to the floor I didn't even have time to look up before the attacker spoke.

"dickhead do you know how worried I've been know phone call or anything for two weeks!!! How long have you been back?"

I looked up to see Hidan stud above me smirking I spoke as I got up to my feet.

"I'm sorry didn't realized we was married"


	11. a little love

Dei pov-

I run over to where Hidan had just gone seeing him run over to Sasori-Danna and ...Kakuzu I only get to hear the end of the convocation when I get there.

"I'm sorry didn't realized we was married"

Holding back a laugh I looked to see Hidan's reaction to Kakuzu's sarcasim. His mouth is slightly open his face changes from completely pissed to confused and shocked and back again he seem speechless that's a new one. I was about to ask Kakuzu how long he's be back when Hidan punches him found the face coursing the taller boy to fall back into his seat.

"You know what fuck off!!!" Hidan screams before storming out the lunch room his face is all red I can't tell whether from embarrassment or anger.

Kakuzu pov-

I let out a sigh rubbing my saw cheek been back a day and pissed someone off already.

"Kakuzu be a good husband and go follow your wife you've upset" Kisame chuckles only to receiving a glare from Itachi I'm guessing for making his friend the girl in the situation.

Sasori mumbles something but I'm not sure what. I just roll my eyes at them both can't anyone take a joke anymore it's not like I make them often. Kisame has still got a stupid smile on his face, Itachi slightly cuddling into his chest wile reading his book still (yeah I know there going out kisame rang me as soon as he could to tell me). Deidara looks at me like I'm supposed to be doing something I just stare back looking rather confused, what did he want me to do?

"go after him un" Deidara finally says in impatient voice

"why... from the looks of it he's pissed at me... you go after him he's your friend" I reply to Deidara what did he want me to do go find Hidan so he can punch me again this is why I didn't ring him or anything I didn't want him being angry with me, this is why I didn't want to see him until at least my second day back. I mean what do you say to I guy you've liked for so long and he only finds out because your Dad ra... I can't even think about it. I was thinking too much to notice Deidara grab my shirt until and pull me slightly so I'm looking at him.

"Kakuzu I can't he not talk to me he's wanted to talk to you for ages he can't stop worrying about you of course he's pissed off are a idiot un.... go after him or SO HELP YOU GOD YOU WILL REGREAT IT" when the blond finished yelling he let go of my shirt shoving be back into my seat making it tip slightly. I just let out a small growl grab my bag and storm out the cafe.... where can that idiot be??

Sasori pov-

Itachi let out a "hm" sound as a signal for him and kisame to leave. Leaving just me and a very annoyed Deidara I have to admit he's cute when he angry... doesn't mean I ever want him angry at me.

"Do you think Kakuzu will find him?" Deidara asked me sitting down where Kakuzu was he doesn't look angry more worried they anything else.

"Err... I.. I think so he really dose like Hidan just he finds it hard not to...err not lose his temper and he's not good with people....his dads fault really" I mumble the last bit though I think Deidara hears me cause he nods.

"Sasori-Dan..." Deidara quickly covers his mouth to stop himself saying something.

"What where going to say?" I ask I mean what harm it can do... hey I'm not stuttering like a idiot anymore.

"Well it's just a habit I've made calling you erm..." he looks away is he... blushing? My hand is on the table in front of us I notice Deidara's hand very close to mine I've never noticed before but he wears gloves all the time he has simple fingerless gloves on right now though. I slowly move my hand until it is holding his and turn the other way ... fuck I think I'm blushing now grate....

Dei pov-

I fell something touch my hand I turn back to see Sasori's hand there he's turned and looked the other way though... is he actually shy I just thought he was quiet... I smirk moving my hand away he turn to look at me a shear worry on his face panicking thinking he did something wrong he looks like he's about to move when I grab his chin and pull him into a kiss closing my eyes it was only a quick peck so I pull away and let go . he seems so shocked... I bite my lip hoping I didn't do anything stupid...

Kakuzu pov-

I walk into another toilet I have no idea where Hidan would be but if he was me he would have come straight into one of these to hide in the little booth thing. I hear a soft quiet sob.

"Hidan?" I question the air the sob stops I can see Hidan's shoes from underneath the booth thingy. So he's in there. "Hidan come out...." no answer "Hidan I know you're in there I can see your shoes" I hear some fidgeting and the door opens Hidan has wiped his face but his eyes are still red from crying. "What's up?" I ask I know it's stupid to ask but I had to.

"You fucking know what's up" he growls "you don't ring me or anything for two weeks I know where not really friends but..." he pauses his face seem to look guilty I'm confused for a minute until I catch my reflection from the mirror my cheek has started to turn a slightly bluey yellow colour.

"Hidan don't worry about it" I smile hoping it will make him feel better.

"Hit me" Hidan mumbles.

"What?"

"Hit me" he says a bit louder this time

"What... no"

"Just do it I hit you so hit me... don't worry you not fucking hurt me" ah this is the arrogant Hidan I know. "Just punch me asshole"

"No" I repeat again getting a little annoyed with his persistence's.

"KAKUZU FUCKING HIT ME" Hidan yells at me

"NO!!!" I yell back

"I HIT YOU HIT ME!!!"

"I have no reason to hit you" I growl cant he just fucking stop trying to wind me up.

"FINE YOU'RE A FILTHY FAG WHO WILL PROPERLY END UP LIKE HIS FATHER!!!! NOW FUCKING HIT ME" he screams at me I growl throwing my fist straight into his face throwing him to the floor, I stud slightly shaking with anger until I calmed down. Hidan climbed to his feet slightly smiling

"Fuck Kakuzu you hit good". Say's rubbing his cheek. I just stare slightly confused what is he a masochist or summit? He steps towards me slowly.

"See now I don't feel guilty" what is he bloody bipolar or something one minute he's crying the next he's all right what the fuck? " Kakuzu you will learn I'm never angry or upset for long do you remember when you bumped into me in the corridor knocking us both over?" I blush from the memory but nod. "I said I was out your league or you had no fucking hope... well" for every step he took forward I took back until I ended up against the wall his body pressing into mine... what is he doing? His arms wrap around my neck slowly pulling me closer to him....


	12. the bet

Normal pov –

Hidan forced his lips to Kakuzu's starting there kiss, Kakuzu was quick to return the kiss his heart beating so fast he could hear it his checks so red he was surprised Hidan couldn't feel it. There tongs battled and danced around one another fighting for dominance. Hidan with his cocky attitude thought he was winning he could fell the much taller melting in his arms that was until Kakuzu pushed past his embarrassment and switch there position breaking there kiss. Hidan went to open his mouth to complain about now being pinned the boys toilet wall but once he looked up to the taller of the two he froze it. He only now realised how much Kakuzu towered over him. The other teens eyes where glazed over with lust, a scary yet sexy smirk played on the others lips. The sadistic look in Kakuzu's eyes sent a thrill down the masochist's spine. Hidan let out a growl and tried to struggle out of the Kakuzu's grip only to find the other boy was stronger than he thought. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's wrists and pinned them above the smaller teens head.

"You sadistic bitch!" Hidan barked playfully a cocky smirk on his face as he stared up at the other. Who would have thought Kakuzu was sadistic he seemed so quiet. Kakuzu moved his lips to Hidan's ear licking the shell before he spoke.

"I don't see you complaining" his voice hitting a new low growling sound sending more shivers down Hidan's spine.

"Am I interrupting hmm…" a new voice broke the moment. Kakuzu quickly let Hidan go and walked quickly out the toilets leavening Hidan alone with the intruder.

"Deidara you son of a bitch!" Hidan growled glaring at the blond and he casually went over to the urinals.

"What I needed a piss didn't know you would be in here" the pyromaniac smirked unzipping his trousers and began doing said task. Hidan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"He must have been a good kisser un" Deidara smirked looking over and the pissed off other who made a confused face. "He sure got you worked up un" Deidara snickered and began to zip up his trousers. Hidan quickly realised what the blond was on about and blushed.

"Fuck off" Hidan shouted as he stormed out the toilets. Deidara just laughed quietly, the blond began to remove his gloves to wash his hands but quickly stopped when he heard the door open.

"Hey dei" a nervous voice spoke. Deidara smiled he knew that voice.

"Hey danna… ooo I mean err...hmm" Deidara stuttered. Sasori smiled and walked over to the other teen placing his arms around the blond, snuggling into his shoulder.

"It's ok dei-Chan" Sasori spoke softly into the pyromaniacs ear. Deidara turned around so he was facing the red head who arms where now round his waist.

"Dose this mean where…err" Deidara looked away nervously

"Yeah… if you want… I've liked you for a long time dei-Chan" Sasori's soft voice spoke and he pulled the other into a sweet soft kiss.

"Danna want to skip school?" Deidara whispered

"Don't you that's a bit soon Deidara" a new voice spoke in a bored tone a much taller teen stud behind the one who spoke.

"Itachi!" Deidara jumped pushing Sasori away who in turn let out a quiet growl.

"Oh please don't let us stop you" the taller one spoke.

"Kisame" Sasori growled and glared at the other who it turns just smiled.

"Wait a minute what are you to doing here?" Deidara asked walking over to Itachi.

"If you must know kisame need to pee" Itachi said in a matter of fact way.

"I'm sure that what he wanted to do" Sasori smirked looking over to his tall friend. A faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"How about we all go mine now then?" Deidara questions looking pleadingly at Itachi. The smallest of them all u (Itachi) just rolled his eyes.

"Fine but how about we go mine instead?" Deidara looked at Itachi confused he or Hidan and never actually been to Itachi's house. "There is a pool there and it's much bigger my family is out where as yours will not be Deidara" Itachi explained in a bored tone.

"oh… yeah ok un… let find Hidan and Kakuzu get them two to come with us" Deidara smiled as he pulled Itachi out the toilets, Sasori and kisame following quickly.

- back to Hidan and Kakuzu (who have found a empty classroom)-

Hidan let out a loud moan as he felt Kakuzu trousers rub against his own, there hardened members pushing the fabric to try and be free. Hidan was currently sat on one of the empty tables his legs rapped around Kakuzu. The taller teen's arms where around Hidan's strong but slender waist.

"Kuzu you sure you not done this before" Hidan shouted in-between the hot kiss's and the graceful yet forceful grinding of Kakuzu's hips against his own. Kakuzu stopped his kissing to give Hidan a quick nod and began there fight for dominance once again.

"Hidan-Chan!" Hidan let out a very load growl he knew that voice who had once again interrupted him. He felt the heat of Kakuzu leave him as the taller teen stepped back a blush on his face and he tried to quickly sort out his clothes.

"Deidara I swear to jashin!" Hidan grumbled as he jumped off the table he only then noticed it was not only Deidara that had ruined his moment but Itachi his boyfriend and the red head as well Hidan took and look at them his arms crossed and an angry frown on his face "there better be a jashin dam good reason you walked in here". Kakuzu tried to hide his blush as Sasori and kisame walked over to him.

"where going to Itachi's house" kisame smiled Kakuzu looked over to Sasori who just nodded to agree, Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Hidan where going to my house" Itachi told his other friend.

"what seriously we never go yours dude this is fucking awesome oi dickheads you three meet us at the gate I want to talk to Itachi and dei alone a second" Hidan smiled using one hand to wave the others off. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes once again and began to leave Sasori and kisame following quickly after.

"Hidan what do you want un?" Deidara asked sitting down on one of the close by tables.

"To tell you if you interrupt me one more time when I'm with him your waking up with no hair" Hidan growled. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Hidan if you must fuck him in the first day of going out like your ex's then you must do it in a spear room" Itachi complained.

"Hidan un cant you at least wait with Kakuzu?" Deidara asked he knew his friend very well.

"I'll have you know that's not what I meant you sun of a bitch!" Hidan barked at Itachi.

"Really un? Of course not you couldn't go a week without shacking up with him" Deidara laughed

"Oh bet you I could go longer than you and Itachi I'm a fucking nun compared to you two" Hidan shouted.

"Without jacking yourself off?" Deidara smirked. Hidan paused but still angry shouted again.

"Ok I bet you I can go longer than the both of you" Hidan said cocky crossing his arms.

"Ok it's a bet Hidan no fucking and no jacking off" Itachi spoke until interrupted by Deidara.

"If you can go longer than me or Itachi you win" Deidara smiled.

"Loser's have to dress up as a girl for a week" Itachi quickly spoke.

"Your both on" Hidan smirked this would be a peace of cake right?


End file.
